zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Murchadah
Make new headlines when leaving a message! never said midna's adventure was a good one hehe--griff 17:58, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Murch have you watched the Grim Adventures of Billy and Many? Or Courage the Cowardly Dog. PS(It.s me! I was the Turkey all along!)Nefertari Vivi 16:30, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I don't take kindly to spam, Nefertari Vivi.... --'God Of ' 17:04, 7 July 2008 (UTC) About the Image Image Invasion of the Dead ? Skin RE:Some Stuff I'm confused. Do you mean move, for example, my Link/Heroes of Destiny page to the Link page? Herooftwilight 18:18, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry Thanks Bored. . . Dude, I am bored! This is boring! I have been blocked for long enough. Besides, my power might go out one of these days with all the stomrs of Hanna and Ike! Thi is simply torture! I already learned my lesson! I will not, for as long life goes on, will ever vandalize! I am simply never gonna do it again! I learned my lesson! Please! Come on, I learned my lesson and shall never vandalize ever again! -Gerudo Ruler 16:18, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks I appreciate you not being so strict. Don't worry. I won't vandalize. I learned my lesson. I apreciate you not adding as many emphasis as "Relyt" did. I thank you and shall not vandalize. -Gerudo Ruler 16:59, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Skins and stuff Change #page_bar a { color: gray; } to #page_bar a { color: #FFF; } like I did in my monaco.css here.--Richard 18:08, 12 September 2008 (UTC) PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE UNBLOCK ME I LEARNED MY LESSON PLEASE I LEARNED MY LESSON!!!!!! -Gerudo Ruler 20:23, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Uhhhhh. . . Please! Please Please! Please Please Please! I learned my lesson! Please! I learned my lesson! I shall no longer, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, vandalize again! Please! Pwease. . . I am crying!!! -Gerudo Ruler 00:28, 14 September 2008 (UTC) It didn't help Your advice didn't help. Gerudo Ruler Are you listening? Are you? . . . . . . . . . . . . Well? . . . . Thanks A Lot, Jerk! Ya know, this is considered quite rude ya know!!! Main Page Rollback I am running for rollback Gerudo Ruler 00:43, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Logo Upload the image to Image:Wiki.png (NOT Image:Wiki.PNG, the PNG must be lowercase). Also, you might have to resize the logo; Help:Logo says logos can have a maximum height of 155 pixels and Monaco can use a logo up to 216 pixels in width, though users can select older skins in their preferences (such as Monobook), which are limited to a logo width of 135 pixels.--Richard 01:15, 1 October 2008 (UTC) NOO!! Great War thanks for the read thanks for the read. i copy and pasted it up so for some reason theres loads of lined things in it. i dont know how to get rid of them. search zelda book on bebo to find out more thanks for the help. i copy a pased it so i didnt really have it designed for a wikia and i now see it is very big and spliting it up into smaller parts would be very sensible My work I would really like if you critiqued Zelda: Lost Redemption. Correction buddy i actually KNOW the author and actually got his permission to post it. So there. I just made a crapload of updates to the character pages. Alright I just added a chapter link to the page, so you'll get youre filling in the middle some would consider this spam just read one of your talk bubbles that said "There are 10 kinds of people in this world. Ones that can read binary and ones that can't." and had to say i understood and laughed. also i was wondering if you would critic my book. you probly forgoten but you were the first person to look at it and suggested i split it ibto smaller parts (which i did but i think i might need to break it down further again) any way click my user page to see.Oni Dark Link yay your helping put on my page again! :) but your fixing the wrong one. i followed your advice and split it up into two parts so any work you do on that page is quite pointless. Oni Dark Link 20:12, 22 March 2009 (UTC) its great that your helping again. now that its fixed up i just need some one to read it Oni Dark Link 21:17, 22 March 2009 (UTC) HEY! Hey, how's it going, man? I read your fics, and they're pretty good (Lost Triforce was epic. Flash of Darkness is cool, reminescent of Count of Monte Cristo, but it could use work). I should probably get one of 'dem talkbubble things, but until then, I'll just sign my post with four tildes like the little box up top says. --'Gir'tab 01:56, 22 March 2009 (UTC) New Fanfic Hey, I've made a new fanfic, and I was wondering if there was any way I could tell if people have read it? --TwilightMidna 14:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Talk balloons How do I make a talk balloon? I've never seen them before--TwilightMidna 21:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Unfinished You can delete any of mine that are still being created except The New Beginning.--Power courage wisdom and time 22:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) flash in the dark or something along those lines why was this fn fic taken down? Oni Link 14:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Jomara How come I noticed a Jomara page? Was it based on Jolmara, my character?--Shade Link 15:23, 30 August 2009 (UTC) They seem to have some things in common XD:Both are similar to Majora(Jolmara uses whips and is demonic), both have similar names. Wow, pretty strange how we came up with those types of characters without even trying to copy one another.--Shade Link 14:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Cleanup n' stuff Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) What have you done.... You deleted a page I had permission to post? why are you doing this to me??That Turtle guy 18:45, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Murch, are you trying to delete the wiki? Don't you think you need someones permission here? -- King Rage 19:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC)